Taking the Devil's Hand
by Curious Corruption
Summary: Akako's fiends want to help her get over her fear of men. What better a therapy than getting raped by the Akatsuki's most twisted member?


It was at least 11:00 P.M., though it was kind of hard to tell due to the bright bar lights flashing in Akako's eyes. Eyelids squinted shut over her amber lenses as her hand was held up in a useless attempt to prevent the luminous energy from further paining her poor, sensitive orbs. Legs carried the girl through the door to the place, and the deafening sounds of many peoples' conversations bombarded her ears, which were also extremely sensitive.

"Uhhh," she moaned quietly as blurred spots threw a veil over certain areas in her eyes. Flanking the girl like body guards were her best friends, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai. Now, you'd think with such "wonderful" hearing and such like she has, that this is the last place she'd be, right? Right. It's their fault. _They _are the ones who dragged her to this rancid building where even more disgusting people congregated. Horny men and women all looking for at least one of the two things you could get from here. Laid or drunk. That was part of the reason the girl been taken to this shithole, the first one. You see, she was…. kind of still a virgin, and they want her to get over her fear of guys, and get laid, boyfriend or no boyfriend. It's not that no one likes her, she's just been a bit paranoid about guys her whole life, and every boyfriend she have ever had has always dumped her when they find out that she won't let them touch her. Yeah, two of the closest friends are male, but to be honest, she kind of thinks Sai is gay… Akako could be wrong! It's just all that talk about Naruto's dick and stuff. And Naruto, he's just too nice for that stuff, and he seems to understand and never does that flirty crap that he always does with Sakura. So, she's comfortable with them.

Akako. Aside from her paranoia of men, she wasn't too special. She guessed you could compare her to that stupid wolf wannabe Kiba and his dumb dog, but she's the real deal. Part wolf, she is, werewolf she is not. Really, werewolf ninja? How retarded does that sound? Anyhow, basically all Akako got were heightened senses and her physical strength greatly above the norm. She can also feel the presence of auras, but like that helps with anything. See, nothing special, and actually, a lot of the time that stuff is a burden. Remember that time Naruto farted on Kiba's face? Well, that could happen to the girl too, and the sounds as well! Imagine scraping nails along a chalkboard when you have hearing like that. It hurts. She could also shape shift, but can't everybody? Being a freak of nature wolf-thing, that's what she'd shift into. Pretty stupid. Kiba still gets on her nerves though, and that's the only time she like her abilities. As Akako would say, she would always be more genuinely wolf than he ever could…

Back to the bar now. As Akako swayed back and forth, feeling a bit nauseous now, Sakura lunged forward, snatched her hand, and began to direct her towards the actual bar. The girl plopped down on a cushioned chair next to her friend and allowed her dizzy skull to slump down on her hand as her elbow rest against the table. The buzzing of others and the sound of Sakura ordering a bottle of sake was drowned out as she allowed my mind to drift. For a moment, just a moment, Akako closed her eyes with a sigh, and when she opened them and picked up her cranium, they were gone.

A slight scowl crossed the girl's face as her gaze was shifted about the room, the walls having finally stopped swirling and she having finally decided to ignore the colorful illuminations. The quick observation confirmed my thoughts; my friends had left me. Of course they didn't leave the bar, but they had left her by herself, surrounded by men… _Great, just great. They bring me here only to leave to go talk to some other people. _Yellow gaze was settled pointedly on Sakura, who stood in front of a well-dressed man.

Akako couldn't help but grin a bit after a second with another sigh, turning in the chair to see the sake had been left behind. She took the whole bottle in hand and rose from the seat to walk to the back of the bar. The girl leaned my lithe frame against the corner, and ignoring the fact that there was most likely vomit, piss, and other vile things in it, sank down to the floor. With legs brought close to her chest and elbows placed on her knees, she settled her head in her hands, alcohol sitting next to her on the revolting, dirty floor. Eyes closed tiredly again and the girl exhaled with a smile. Even amongst all the noise and disgust, at least she was alone, no one approaching her.

Eyelids nearly snapped open as the girl heard something. Now, while she can hear really well, she's also pretty good at singling out a sound or smell, and that was what she was doing. Footsteps, headed towards the girl. She had thought too soon. Wait, something else, a voice, and the footsteps paused.

"Alright, alright! I'll meet you back here in three hours; just let me have my fun!" The person began to move again, and with every inch closer they got, the girl tensed, eyes still closed. She was on the verge of leaping up and running out of the damned place when the heavy footfalls stopped, right in front of her. Pretending not to notice, she kept my head between her knees, shivering with the feeling of eyes boring into the back of her head. She could just picture it now, some giant, scary man looming over her, ready to kill her at any second. To make it worse, she could feel his aura, and it was strong. Akako quickly added to her mental image, a giant, shady cloud of ebony shrouding the mystery creep. She had been so stuck in her train of thought and trying to ignore the person standing above her, that she nearly gasped as his smooth, deep voice caressed her ears.

"Hey babe, what're you doin' down there? You look kinda lonely…" That was it. Akako's eyes snapped open and she angled her neck to look up, nearly gasping once again. She was right! This man was towering over her! And her being in the corner, she couldn't get away. He was pretty tall, leaning forward a bit with his head bent to look at her with big, cutely curious, purple lenses. Chromatic, silver hair was slicked back, spiking a bit at the ends and a small, questioning smile turned up the ends of his lips. Akako's jaw hung open ever so slightly, shaking a bit too as she felt herself begin to hyperventilate. A man. This close to her. Cornering her. He really was cornering her, big hands pressed against the wall near his head as he peered down at her. No longer could she only sense his aura, but she could feel it. Bad, bad, bad. It was cold, and terrible, and sinful. Shrinking back as much as she could, Akako continued to stare up at him, her own eyes wide, frightened and unblinking. "You need some help getting up?" he asked, brows rising quizzically as he smiled innocently.

"I-I don't know. I think I'm g-good right h-here," the girl stuttered, finally finding her vocals. A small exhale of a chuckle escaped the man as he smirked. A large, calloused hand was extended down, right in front of her face, open and implying that she was to take it.

"C'mon, I'm not gonna bite ya," the man laughed, raising his brows once again.

"Ohh, okay, i-if you insist…" Akako mumbled, barely audible as she reached a shaky hand up. The very second their hands made contact, a jarring shock was sent up her spine, as dark and cold as the man's aura, and she jolted forward slightly. The girl swore, right then, she had just taken the devil's hand.


End file.
